Anubis Who?
by Doctorwholuver1234
Summary: As it turns out Nina and Amber are sisters. When they start to remember their dad, he pops in for an accidental visit. But is Sibuna in more trouble now that he's here? Read to find out in Anubis Who.
1. 1

**_Anubis Who?_**

House of Anubis and Doctor Who crossover

By: HOADoctorWholuver1234

Prolouge

I, Jennifer Song, am 16. I have no middle name. I was born during a war. I knew how to fight and how to die._ He _changed that. _He _taught me p

eace was better than violence.I, April Melody Song, am 16. I was born in enemy territory. I was trained to be a weapon to kill my father. _He _helped me. _He_ saved me from Stormcage.

And this is the story of our life.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**NINA'S POV**

_Dear Diary,_

_Two years ago, I came to Anubis House expecting it to be a normal high school and that I would have a normal school experience. I soon found out that was so not going to happen. The past two years were really fun, well except the part where I got myself, Fabian, Amber, Patricia, and Alfie cursed by Senkhara. The good news is that I got a __**BOYFRIEND**__! BTW, it's Fabian. The bad news is we're an on-again-off-again kind of couple._

"LUNCH!" yells Trudy.

_Oh, I have to go lunch's ready._

_Sincerely, Nina Martin_

I ran down the stairs, eager to eat some delicious 'Trudy food' for the first time that year. Lunch was really uneventful. Everyone talked about what they did this summer, Lewis and Clarke started a food fight, Trudy told them to clean it up, and then Victor gave them the toothbrush treatment. After dinner, Mr. Sweet walked in and asked to speak to me and Amber.

She gave me a panicked look that said, "WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

I just shrugged, because I really didn't know. Seeing our faces, he told us we weren't in trouble.

Then he said, "You two are sisters."

We stared at him, then at each other, and then back at him. Then, we squealed so loud and high pitched, I'm surprised the windows didn't break.

"WE'RE SISTERS?!" we squealed.


	2. 2

**AN: Hey guys it's me. Listen the reason I have posted this twice is because the first time I couldn't really work it out and I ended up posting 7 chapters at once. So here I am again. Anyway onto the story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis, Doctor Who, or any of the charcaters except April.**

* * *

Chapter 2 

**11TH DOCTOR'S POV**

I was in my room looking through a photo album when a picture fell out. On the back it said **_JENNY AND APRIL_**.

I smiled as I looked at it and then I thought, "They didn't get a real chance to live."

Amy came into my room and said, "Who are they?"

"Those are my daughters." I replied, holding back tears.

She gasped and said, "I didn't know you had a daughter."

**AMBER'S POV**

I was FREAKING OUT, but in a good way. Nina was the same. Everyone was in the common room, making bets on why we were acting like that. Mara's gonna win $70 since she guessed that we found out we were sisters.

I stopped freaking for a sec and thought, _if we're sisters, that means that she is like me! I need to talk to her._


	3. 3

Chapter 3

**NINA'S POV**

I was FREAKING OUT, but in a good way. Amber was the same. Mara's gonna $70 'cause she guessed we found out we were sisters.

Amber suddenly stopped freaking out, screamed "MARA WON$70! ", then dragged me upstairs into our room, and locked the door.

Then she said, "Why did you say our parents were dead because they're not."

That dreaded question was one I had been avoiding. I said, "Well, it's better to say 'My parents are dead' than 'my parents think I'm dead'."

"Good point." We just sat there for a while in our own little world.

"DINNER'S READY!" Trudy called up the stairs.

"Let's go." Amber and I walked down the stairs into the dining room. As soon as we walked in, everyone stared at us. It was kinda freaking me out. Amber just glared at them.

Finally, Mara broke the silence and said, "What did you mean when you said I won $70?"

"You won the bet, DUH," Amber huffed.

"Cranky" muttered Jerome. Amber stood up, walked over to Jerome, and pushed his face into his food.

**RORY'S POV**

"So where is he exactly?" I asked Amy.

"I already told you. He's in his room looking through photo albums," she responded with a roll of her eyes.

"Well he better get his arse down here because I'm bored."

Amy rolled her eyes again. "You think I don't know that? I'm bored too. I was in the TARDIS library earlier and I saw this book on all the planets in the universe. Did you know that there is a planet called Disney Planet? It's exactly like Disney World in the U.S. I want the Doctor to take us there."

"What about adventure? You don't have the kind of adventures we have in place like that."

"Hmm… well maybe if we're lucky we'll run into one." And that was the end of that conversation. The main reason was the Doctor running into the console room.

"Where do you two want to go? We have all of time and space at our feet. Where will it be today?"

"Disney Planet," Amy and I said.

"Alright if you want to go somewhere as boring as that," he sighed.

Suddenly the TARDIS started to shake like crazy. "Doctor! What's going on?! WHAT'S HAPPENING?!"

"I don't know! I didn't touch anything!" he responded.

Then it stopped as suddenly as it had started. "Doctor where are we?" I asked.

"Let's find out, shall we?"


	4. 4

Chapter 4

**AMBER'S POV**

Dinner was sorta uneventful. When I say sorta, I mean only one interesting thing happened. We were all just sitting there eating when we heard a strange, not-so-strange, noise. "What's that whirring noise?" said Eddie. Nina and I knew that noise, and we knew that the machine making it was our ticket outta here. The sound was definitely coming from outside.

"Come on, Nina!" I said.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm comin' hold your horses!" she retorted.

"Cranky," I muttered. Jerome came up behind me with my plate.

"JEROME JONHATHAN CLARKE, DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT! THIS IS A NEW DRESS!" I yelled without turning around. He sat back down with a defeated look on his face. All the girls laughed at him. Nina and I went outside to see where the 'noise' was coming from. We finally found it; it being the TARDIS! The rest of the house had followed us to see where the heck we were going.

When they saw the TARDIS, Fabian said, "Why's there a 1960's Police Box in the woods behind the house?"

Nina looked shocked and lightly smacked him on the arm then said, "That's not just any 1960's Police Box in the woods behind the house! That is the TARDIS, isn't it?"

"The what? I don't understand. What is that?" Joy asked.

"Um, excuse me Joy, I was talking to Amber. It's _very_ rude to interrupt." Nina glared at Joy.

"Well then," Joy mumbled.

"Yep, It's the TARDIS. It stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space," I told them.

"Still not followin' you," said Mick.

"OH MY FREAKING GEEZ, IT'S A TIME MACHINE/ SPACE SHIP! You'd think Alfie would know one when he saw one," screamed a frustrated Nina.

**NINA'S POV**

Jerome was the first to regain his voice.

"So it's a time machine," he said.

"WAS IT BUILT BY ALIENS?!" asked Alfie. Everyone groaned.

"Alfie, there's no such thing as aliens" said Mara. If looks could kill, Amber would have just murdered Mara. I took it more offensively than angrily.

"Actually, it was." I stated. Everyone's mouth hit the ground. Not literally because that would be disgusting.

"I TOLD YOU SO, I TOLD YOU SO, I TOL..." Alfie exclaimed.

"ALFIE, if you say that one more time, we will chuck you IN THE TIME VORTEXT where you will NOT SURVIVE!" Amber emphasized the last part. It was pretty obvious that Alfie had no idea what the time vortex was. I heard a door creak open. I turned around and saw a strange man wearing a bow tie. Following him was a woman with red hair and freckles and a man with brown hair.

"Who the heck are you?!" I exclaimed.


	5. 5

**Chapter 5**

**DOCTOR'S POV**

As soon as I stepped out of the TARDIS with the Ponds, or Williams (it depended on which one you asked), I saw 10 children. A few of them were arguing about the existence of aliens (which was kinda hilarious), a blonde had her back towards me, and a brunette was staring at me, then at Amy, then at Rory, then back to me.

"Who the heck are you?!" she exclaimed in a posh American accent. _Well, that was rude_, I thought. The blonde turned around and gasped.

"OMA is that..." she was cut off.

"No, Amber, she's too young to be her," the brunette countered.

"You're right, Nina. This girl looks 20 something, and she was old," agreed the blonde, Amber.

"40 isn't old, it's middle aged!" the brunette, Nina, defended.

"Why do I get the feeling they're talking about me?" Amy whispered to me.

"Because we are," they said. Wow, I didn't know they heard us. It's like they have super hearing. Well, technically it would be highly trained not super hearing because superheroes don't exsist. Anyway the point being that they're strange little girls.

"So are you going to answer the question or not?" Nina questioned.

"Oh yes, I'm the Doctor, this is Amy and Rory," I replied.

"The Doctor?" Nina asked.

"Yep. That's me. Hello!" The look those two girls gave me were murderous. Nina lunged at me, but a brunette boy caught her in mid-air.

"Fabian!" she screamed, "Put me down!" She started to thrash and kick.

"Nina, calm down. I will put you down when you calm the hell down." Fabian said. She visibly calmed. Fabian put her on the ground.

"So... Anyone care to tell us who you are, who 'she' is, and why Nina tried to kill me?" I asked, a bit afraid that Amber or Nina would attack me.

"I'm Nina, that's Amber, Joy, Mara, Patricia, Mick, Eddie, Fabian, Jerome, and Alfie," she said pointing to each of them as she said their names.

"She' is Donna Noble, and I tried to kill you because you are so NOT the Doctor!" Nina continued.

"Oh yeah, how would you know I'm not the Doctor?" I retorted.

"Because," Amber and Nina said, "We're his daughters."


	6. 6

Chapter 6

**AMY'S POV**

Whoa! Hold the phone! Those aren't his daughters! I saw a picture of them on the TARDIS and they ain't them!

"Besides, the real Doctor, our dad, looks like this," the girls said. They handed the Doctor a picture. It showed a man in a blue suit standing by the TARDIS. He had spiky brown hair and piercing brown eyes.

Suddenly, Nina's eyes lit up, like she had an idea. She ran over to Amber and whispered something in her ear. After a minute Amber nodded. Nina whispered something in her ear again.

"Do you have to?" Amber whined. Nina just nodded.

**NINA'S POV**

While the alleged Doctor was looking at the photo I gave him and murmuring something about regeneration, I thought of a way to see if he was the real Doctor.

I ran over to Amber and whispered, "Did dad ever give you a sonic screwdriver?" Amber nodded with a confused look on her face.

"Can I borrow it?!" I whisper/shouted.

"Do you have to?" Amber whined. I just nodded.

"Fine," she said. She dug around in her purse for a minute then gave me the sonic. I pointed it at the Doctor and scanned him. I looked at the sonic and it said that he had two hearts.

"What does it say?" Amber asked. I gave it to her. She let out a gasp, again. We ran up and hugged the Doctor. He still didn't know who we really were but, he hugged back anyway.

"I think it's time we tell him who we really are, don't you think, Nina." Amber asked me. I nodded.

"I'm Jenny, and she's April. We're your daughters. We didn't die. I healed, she regenerated, and then I regenerated because I got shot, again. What is it with people and shooting me?" I said laughing towards the end. The Doctor had tears in his eyes. So did we.


	7. 7

**OMG guys . I'm so sorry for not posting. I had such a bad case of writers block and didn't know how to end this chapter. I'll try to post the next chapter really really soon.**

**- Jenny Smith**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**DOCTOR'S POV**

Nina, I mean, Jenny looked like she was about to cry. So did Am... April. Then Jenny had a faraway look like she was remembering something. She ran away crying. "Jenny!" I called after her.

"What was that all about?" asked April. I didn't answer. I ran. I just ran until I caught up with Jenny. She wouldn't look at me.

"What's wrong, Jen?" I asked her. She sniffled.

"I still remember those words you said to me on Messaline. Do you? It was 'You're an echo, that's all. A Time Lord is so much more. A sum of knowledge, a code, shared history, shared suffering' that's what you said to me and you're right. I'm not amazing, not extraordinary. I'm just me." She told me crying.

I stared at her then pulled her into a tight hug like I would never let go again. "Jenny," I said. "Don't you remember what else I said?" She shook her head no. "I said 'You're going to be great. You're going to be more than great; you're going to be amazing.' Those are the exact words that I said to you on Messaline."

She whispered something. I stared at her for a second. That wasn't possible. "What did you say? Jenny, look at me and tell me what you said," I said, shocked. _Where did she learn Gallifreyian? I never taught April Gallifreyian so Jenny couldn't have learned it from her._

She sniffled. _Great job, Jenny. Way to make him hate me all over again._ Jenny's thought entered my mind. I couldn't believe that she thought that I hated her. Again must mean that she thought I hated her on Messaline.

"I was trying to say I love you but it came out all weird. I'm sorry," she explained, the last sentence barely audible. A small smile came to my face as she was speaking. It quickly dropped when she said sorry.

"Jenny, there's nothing to be sorry for. Ever." I grabbed her hand and looked her in the eye. "Because you are my daughter and you will always be forgiven no matter what. And if you want, you can come with me."

Jenny stared at me wide-eyed. She ran up and hugged me. "Thank you, thank you, thank you. Come on, let's go," she said pulling away.

A teenager on the TARDIS. What have I done?


End file.
